An Unlikely Pair
by rachel1331
Summary: Claudia gets involved in Karpov's dangerous game. You'll be surprised who comes to her rescue; the last person you'd expect! R
1. The Man in the Trees

Claudia was just outside Jake's when it started to snow.

"Snow in November. That doesn't happen very often," a homeless guy said in Claudia's direction.

"Are you talking to me? Shut the hell up. What makes you think you can talk to me you freaking drug addict?" Claudia grouched. She walked into Jake's.

"Good afternoon pretty lady," Coleman said, looking at Claudia, who was walking toward him to sit at the bar.

"Hi Coleman. I'll have a vodka tonic."

"Coming right up. And how might your night be going?"

"Actually Coleman, it's very boring. I was just outside and it started to snow. Now it's going to be cold outside and I don't have a jacket."

"Ha, well I'm sure you'll be all right miss. You are one of the strongest people I know. You can fight anything."

"Oh thank you Coleman. That's real sweet of you. Do you talk to everyone like that?"

"Nah, just my pretty number one customer."

"That's real nice," Claudia said, flashing smile at Coleman. "I got to get going, see you tomorrow."

"Alright baby, take care. See you."

Claudia went outside of Jake's, took out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Hey," said the homeless guy. "Can I have one of those?"

Claudia looked at him with a confused face and walked through the dark, misty street. She heard above her all through the sky. Claudia felt like the world was spinning faster and faster. Then all of sudden, the rustling behind the trees came out.

Claudia couldn't see who or what it was; it was too foggy.

It was a man who grabbed Claudia and covered her mouth.

"Stop squirming, it will only make it worse," the man laughed.

He went back into the trees, dragging Claudia with him.


	2. Jason to the Rescue

The man tied Claudia's hands and feet together and sat her on the chair. While he was doing that, he knocked Claudia out with a book that he smacked her in the head with. When she woke up he had left the room.

"HELP! HELP!" she screamed but no one heard her.

"Nobody, can here you the walls are soundproof". He said to her while doing an evil laugh.

"Let me out you psycho bitch. At least tell me who you are your name anything!" Claudia called out to him begging and searching the room for a way out.

"Alright ill be nice and tell you my name and my culture. I'm Russian and my name is… "ring ring" one minute this is my girl".

The Russian guy and his "girl" were speaking on the phone Claudia was trying to slip through the really tough rope. But, nothing was working. Claudia remembered her cell phone (and a pack of cigarettes) were in her purse that was on the floor all the way across the room.

"Damn I must've dropped it when he was carrying me".

"Congratulations my girl is here. Claudia Zacchara please meet Sasha donev. She is like my partner not my girlfriend please no no not my girlfriend. Anyway-

"Great now get me the hell out of here now."

"it is very rude to interrupt and I suggest you not do that again."

"Oh yeah and why not I should be able to do whatever I want if you're going to keep me here isn't that right Sasha whatever your name is."

"You better watch your mouth pretty girl cause I can give it write back to you." Sasha said with a big attitude. Sasha is the Kinda girl who doesn't take crap from anyone especially girls who think there prettier than her.

"That's right baby you go you tell her."

Sasha got all up in Claudia's face. Sasha reached her hand up. She glanced at Claudia and with all her might she slapped Claudia's face as hard as she could. This was in fact really hard.

"Oh fat ass you just messed with the wrong bitch. Claudia pulled her hands and pushed her feet to get out of the rope but it wouldn't work she wouldn't give up but finally she did. The rope wouldn't even budge.

"That's right because your weak you can't do anything but I am in the Russian mob and I have all the power the bad power." he said doing yet another evil laugh.

Then Sasha and that other mobster left the room into a different room that nobody knows of.

"Good there finally gone". Claudia pulled out her pocket knife she cut the tape on her hands then her feet. She ran to the other part of the room and grabbed her bag and searched for a way out.

"Aha my cell phone." she dialed a number. "bring bring"

"Hello Claudia why are you calling me you hate me." Said Jason confused.

"Jason stop Stop talking I have something to say and I don't have much time some guy and this chick Sasha donev have kidnapped me and tied me up I was able to get loose but they're going to come back soon I will call you in one minute bye." she said hanging up the phone

"Are you still here the Russian man said of course you are because I tied you up I'm a genius. Haha anyway the reason I came back is because I forgot to tell you my name but I figured I don't want to just in case I am going to take my beauty nap. Don't move not that you can." He said slamming the door Claudia ran to her bag again.

"Jason please you have to hurry I don't know when he or Sasha are going to get back or what they're going to do but he said he was from the Russian mob I have to go please ."Claudia looked down and saw he arm was cut open and bleeding all over the place from the knife it was hurting before but she didn't care. She had to figure out how to get out of there.

"What happened?"

"Nothing I cut my arm open trying to get out of the rope, never mind that you have to hurry."Claudia got off the phone.

"Oh Claudia bad girl I just saw you with your phone." Sasha said walking towards Claudia. Alright bitch who did you contact? Claudia didn't answer. Sasha picked her up and slamed her against the wall. Claudia's head fell. What the heck she saw that Claudia's arm was bleeding a lot she figured Claudia was losing too much blood. Sasha put Claudia on the ground she wasn't breathing. "Andre!" Sasha yelled to the mobster.

"what do you want I'm trying to- what happened? Is she dead?"

"she is not breathing ."Sasha and Andre ran out leaving Claudia to die. She would have if Jason hadn't busted through the door.

"Claudia are you ok? Claudia." He quickly called 911.

"Sirens wailing"


	3. Truce

Jason got into the ambulance with Claudia. The doctors patched up Claudia's arm so she wouldn't lose any more blood. Three hours later, Claudia woke up. It was blurry at first.

"Claudia? Claudia can you hear me?" Jason wondered.

"Jason, where am I?" Claudia said sitting up confused.

"Claudia, you're at the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"Call Johnny then I might be willing to tell you, I need my brother with me."

Jason went out the door and came back in about thirty seconds later. "He is on his way here. Claudia this is very important that you tell me everything. What is the last thing you remember?"

Claudia rubbed her head. "The last thing I remember was hanging up the phone after talking to you Sasha picking me up then I blacked out I don't know what happened after."

"Dammit Claudia that is one of the most dangerous guys you could ever interact with. Why did you even talk to him or go with him? How did you get there?"

"Jesus Jason I didn't just go up to him. I was walking home and he grabbed me and woke up in that place. I assumed it was Andre who grabbed me. He must have knocked me out." Claudia snapped annoyed with Jason's attitude. Just then loving brother Johnny cam busting threw the door.

"Claudia are you ok? What happened? Jason why are you here what did you do?" Johnny grabbed Claudia's hand and glared at Jason.

"I'm fine Johnny, Jason rescued me if he hadn't I would have died. You see this Andre guy kidnapped me and tied me up in this place."

The nurse came in and asked everyone to leave so they could fix Claudia. Johnny walked up to Jason. "Jason I really appreciate what you did for my sister I can't thank you enough. What's your angle why did you save her?" Johnny asked confused and frustration.

"Well Johnny Claudia and I don't like each other but we both have something in common we both are tough but once in a while we need a little help. Oh and just so you know just because I saved your sister doesn't me I have any respect for you."

"I have to go have a little chat with Sonny, you take care of Claudia for me. I'll catch you later."

"Talk to Sonny? Why would you need to talk to Sonny?"

Johnny smirked. "Don't worry about it. It's business. Stay out of it Jason it's not for you to discuss with him. It's between us." Johnny left the hospital leaving Jason standing there confused.

The doctor came out of the room which happened to be Robin. "You may see her now Jason. Not for too long ok? She needs her rest."

"How's she doing Robin? Is she ok?" Jason said half concerned.

"She is fine… Jason what's going on here? Don't look at me like that. It's not a big secret that you and Claudia are arch enemies. So why are you here?"

"Look Robin, don't worry about it. I appreciate your concern but there is nothing going on between us. But thank you for helping her, I know you don't like her either.

Robin half smiled. "It's my job Jason but I just… just be careful ok?" She said nervously and walked away.

"Can I come in?" Jason said knocking on Claudia's open door.

"Yeah Jason of course come in." Claudia sat up in pain.

"How are you holding up?" Jason said stepping into the room and standing beside her bed.

"I'm fine just tired and sore from the pain meds." Jason nodded and they both didn't know what to say. They stared at the floor and looked around the room for a couple of minutes.

"Jason… why did you save me? I mean we both know I have tried to kill you before with my brother. We also aren't the best of friends. So why did you help me or even pick up the phone when I called? Why didn't you just let me die?"

Jason sighed and looked back at the floor trying not to make any eye contact with her. "Because you called me when have you ever called _me_ for help, or anyone for that matter? I get it Claudia I have rarely ever called anyone for help your almost as tough as me." He said laughing. She smiled and blushed. Jason stopped smiling and cleared his throat. "Well uh… I have to get going; I have to talk to Sonny. I uh hope you feel better."

"Wait Jason do you think you could come back tomorrow? You know so we could discuss more about what happened." She said staring into Jason's eyes for the first time without hatred.

"Umm yeah sure… I'll see you tomorrow then." Jason said in confusion and walked out.

At that moment Claudia knew there was something wrong. She thought it was just from all the pain meds so the drifted off to sleep. She woke up to flowers by her bedside she thought that they might be from Jason but they were from Sonny Corenthos. She looked at the tag and it said my bride to be. She sat up confused and then Jason walked in.

"Jason hi, you can come in." She said half smiling.

"You ok you seemed stunned? Did Andre show up here?" Jason said walking in confused and sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"I'm fine and no… So how are you?"

"Fine? Good so anyway now to discuss anything else you remember so I can go after this guy."

"Jason I already to you everything that I know." She saw his blue eyes sparkling in the light her eyes widened in amazement. Jason looked at her in confusion.

"Are you sure you're ok?... Wait! Why did you ask me to come here if you already told me everything?" Jason said looking a little angry now.

"Jason I…. I want to propose a truce."

Jason stood up from his seat rather quickly and stared at her nervously. "Claudia I'm not here to play games what are you hiding now?"

"Jason relax I am being serious this time. But you can't tell Johnny! Johnny will tell my father and you know more than anyone how he can get. He will kill me as soon as he gets the chance."

"Claudia calm down I wouldn't let him kill you. And I don't trust Anthony or Johnny. Why do you want a truce Claudia? Jason said as he walked closer to her bed. Claudia took his hand in hers without thinking.

"Jason you saved my life that changes things just please I won't do any mob related stuff involving you unless we are working as a team."

Jason pulled his hand away and turned to walk out the door but then stopped. "Fine Claudia truce on some conditions. You are to tell no one and I will be watching what you're doing for a while when you get out of the hospital to make sure you don't pull any traps I know how clever you are. Then we will know if this is a real truce."

Jason walked out the door and thought he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye but didn't really notice or seemed to care because he was still confused about Claudia so he just kept on walking.


End file.
